


【抹布双性月】囚禁

by Morfire



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire
Summary: 第二人称抹布。双性月注意。





	【抹布双性月】囚禁

你推开了门。  
灯光随之亮起，洒在同样冰冷的实验台上。好不容易捕获来的猎物，就被锁在那里。  
他的双腿分开，被两个圆环高高吊起，几乎和身体呈直角。笔直的曲线并不紧绷，你知道这个少年的柔韧性有多好。不管怎样的姿势都可以做到，不管怎样的折磨都可以承受……你微笑起来，看着那个少年努力扬起的头。  
于是你说：“夜神君，一定醒了很久了吧。”  
他怒视着你，这股愤怒的火光像热流一般流淌进你的血管。基拉确实有杀人的力量，但现在他却什么也做不到。他唯一能做的只是无望地挣扎，以及愤怒。  
夜神月什么也没有说。一切能逃出的可能他都试过了吧，天才面对这种情况也无能为力呢。他一定已经知道了你想做什么。  
看看吧，还不明显吗？被打开的双腿，露出了极为隐秘的两个洞穴。它们正因为主人无法隐藏的紧张和恐惧而紧紧收缩着，洞口的褶皱随着呼吸而微微蠕动，粉色的深处……那是你即将要侵占的宝地。  
“基拉。”即使在他沉睡的时候，你已仔细对他上下其手，但这样的情景无论何时看到都美得让你依然禁不住赞叹，“太美了，基拉。”  
夜神月咬住嘴唇。“我不是！”  
你不置可否，向他走近，满意地看到他下意识向后退去，但锁链让他避无可避，清脆的声响也在嘲笑他的无能为力。  
你伸出手，冰冷的手指在肛门处打转，然后移到上面的秘密花园。两处都有着无与伦比的紧致和吸力。当你的手指强硬地插入生涩的阴道时，他突然叫了一声，然后戛然而止。  
你转了转手指，然后才依依不舍地暂且退出。但因为对方过于抗拒，甚至连拔出都不太容易，那里的嫩肉简直像在哀求你一样。但看看夜神月愤怒到扭曲的五官，你又决定让这个游戏延长一点。于是你弯起了指节，刚修剪不久的指甲刮过内壁，抹开内里崎岖不平的甬道。他无处着力的下身已经开始颤抖，从他的表情你便轻易知道他狠狠咬着自己的牙齿，但此刻的夜神月还没有获得任何快感。  
你又逗留了一会。拔出的手指上裹着一层薄薄的液体，太过于干涩了。然后你舔了舔自己的指尖，一股美妙的味道从鼻尖和舌尖钻进你的胸膛。雌性的味道。多么奇妙啊，他有着男人的肉体，同时也有着女人的事物。他甚至可以怀孕。  
“夜神君，还是太紧了啊。”你的双手搭在他的大腿内侧，向腹股沟轻轻抚摸，试图安慰这位惊恐的美人，“还以为你早被L操松了呢。”  
“我没——！”他瞪大了眼睛，一脸不可置信。但你用一声“嘘”制止了他的辩白，手指压在唇上，香味再一次近距离飘来，于是你干脆吮起了自己的手指。  
“不知道L啃手指的时候，会不会因为这样的美味而再次兴奋起来呢。”  
然后你拍了拍对方软在小腹上的阴茎，向前走去。  
也许是因为实验室的白色光源，夜神月的身体更加苍白了，同时也衬得脸颊更红。愤怒的夜神月已是如此美丽，可想而知当他兴奋起来的时候……你再次笑了起来，手指攀上他的脸颊，按住，然后肆意揉捏。多么美好的触感啊，比女人的胸脯不知道舒服多少呗。说起来，刚刚只顾着欣赏那两处洞穴，却完全忘记了把玩他的臀部。不过你有的是时间。  
“夜神君，”你按住他的下唇，再次示意他你已经掌控了他的身体，“你知道自己可以怀孕吗？”  
他瞪大了眼睛，张口想说什么，却再次被制止了。你拍拍他的脸颊，表示对这种顺服感到满意，才继续说，“啊，原来新世界的基拉大神，对自己身体的了解还没有我多啊。”  
“怎么可能！”  
“喔！”你拍了下自己的手掌，突然想到了什么，“真不该告诉你的。不然等你自己发现不对劲的时候才更有趣呀。”  
你从他的眼睛里看到了一丝屈服的迹象。夜神月在被抓住的时候、被绑成这个样子的时候都没有软弱过，听到这个消息，他才真正害怕了。  
“你想要我告诉你？”  
夜神月只是看着你。你看见了他的恳求。但你是那样心软的人吗？他是当之无愧的谎言家，没有什么眼神和肢体语言是他做不出的。  
你摇了摇头，向后退了一步，视线落在胸前的两点上。两点绝妙的粉红。你伸手揉捏起来，凸起很快充血，然后硬挺，热度慢慢变高。薄薄的外皮被粗鲁地对待，很快血丝就浮现出来。“真可惜啊，”你叹了口气，视线移到他脸上。啊，他的目光多有力量啊，只是被他瞪着，你就硬得不行了。你艰难地咽下口水，感觉即使如此也还是被这家伙戏耍了。不愧是你着迷已久的夜神月。“可惜现在还没有奶水。”  
你知道他正试图说服自己，你说的话只是单纯的刺激。但他知道不是的。“你说，等你生下了孩子，我会舍得分奶水给他吃吗？”  
夜神月羞怒极了。他从没想过这个吧。本来，拥有这样的身体，他就对自己厌恶至极了吧？所以你才有机会享受带他发掘自己身体的乐趣啊。  
“啊，你不想相信吗？”你的下身真的已经很痛了，为什么要忍耐呢？  
“可笑。”  
“别这么说你自己哦。”于是你走回了他大开的双腿前方，这次换成两根手指，在他反应过来之前就猛地插了进去。他大喘了一口气，知道反抗也无济于事——基拉真是识时务啊——干脆强迫自己放松，不过显然没什么成效。  
你一边继续说话，一边在甬道里四处探索。“那我们试一试不就知道了？反正这里谁也找不到……你当然不相信，我还知道你其实爱上了L——哈哈哈不要这样嗤之以鼻吧。”你反复辗轧他的G点，那块微硬的壁肉更加肿胀而坚硬了。这时候你干脆将另一只手也探了过来，食指压在他小小的阴蒂上。不管他怎样否认，快感都占了上风，他已经湿了，连阴蒂都变得又硬又大，再说阴茎已经竖起来开始冒泡泡了。  
不过夜神月还没有发出任何呻吟，但你知道他会的。  
你从试验台下拿出一根假阳具，然后抵在他的菊穴上。没有扩展，就慢慢地往里面压。他的脸立即被恐惧占领了，血色褪去。你告诉他好好放松，不要害怕，而他除了听从也毫无办法。于是夜神月在你的示意下按着某种节奏呼吸，呼吸，呼吸，放松……你微笑着告诉他，你并不想伤害他，但他要听话，呼吸，呼吸，放松……龟头已经完全进去了，你打开震动开关，另一边抠挖着阴道的两根手指还在辛勤工作，这时候你已经能听到咕噜咕噜的声音。爱液慢慢多了起来，一部分流到菊穴上，一部分顺着手指向手心手背流淌，最后滴在试验台上。在这时候，阳具终于被他整根吞入了，菊穴紧紧咬着底端，让你好奇月君究竟能容纳多长。这还需要好好实验啊。你停了手，盯着那处好一会儿，恨不得此刻在他体内的是你自己。  
天啊，怎么会有这么美妙的景色。吞吐跟一呼一吸形成韵律，那种节奏感只是看着就要将你迷失了。你知道那里是有多么火热有多么紧致，内壁会像吸盘一样紧紧吸住你的，深处渴望你的穿刺，想要榨干你一样渴望地蠕动着。  
你没有听到夜神月低低恳求你不要这么做。你的视线已经全然被他的下体吸引。他已经开始颤抖，或许马上就要高潮。看来L的调教还是有些作用，他看起来已经如此习惯性爱了。你爱恋地摸了摸他的阴茎，指腹在马眼处轻轻打转，与此同时你抽出了深埋于体内的两根手指，稠密的液体在微微分开的手指连成丝坠落下来。  
“不要……”  
你终于听见了他颤声的恳求，但这向来是你喜欢听到的声音，尤其是月君发出的乞求。他没有任何办法了，只有你能救他。他求你，抛弃了所有尊严，像是性奴一样恳求你。  
但什么才算是救呢？  
放开他？  
不，怎么可能。只有狠狠地贯穿他，上下都给与他快感，把他操的再射不出、小便失禁、涕泗横流，才是救他。让他的双腿高抬、屁股翘起，让你的精液堵在他的阴道里，流到子宫里。才是救他。他会保持着这个状态，直到怀孕。  
“好孩子……”在这时，夜神月第一次射了，菊穴痉挛地吞咽着疯狂震颤的马达，他的全身也跟着一起发抖。你松开满是精液的手，为你自己拉下拉链，然后抓住他两片浑圆的屁股，十指几乎陷进肉里。  
你第一次进入的夜神月的体内。


End file.
